


Go to Him - A Beatles Fanfic

by The60sSisters



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1960s, Affairs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, References to the Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The60sSisters/pseuds/The60sSisters
Summary: Y/N is married to George Harrison, but on the night of her wedding someone shows her that he can change her life forever.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This is our first fic. If it sucks be gentle. Just to clarify there is two of us. We hope you enjoy :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to Listen to: Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley

I never thought in a million years I was going to marry a Beatle. It was a miracle I even met one, and that he liked me.  
The day had been perfect. It had stopped raining for once, and my family was getting along with his. My best friends were there and my gown was stunning.  
George nearly cried when he saw me walking down the aisle. Everyone cheered when we kissed for the first time as husband and wife. It was the way I had always envisioned my wedding. Until our first dance.  
Apparently, John Lennon didn’t know anything about behaving at weddings. George and I were in the middle of the dancefloor and everyone else was on the outside, watching and cheering as he spun me around. I was on cloud 9. That is, until I felt George stiffen against me and I turned my head. John. On the dancefloor. John, when he shouldn’t have been there, because everyone knows the bride and groom get the first dance. Our song wasn’t even over.  
“May I cut in?” John asked. I wanted to slap that stupid little half smirk off his face. People began to murmur on the outskirts. I squeezed George’s clammy hand.  
“Erm.” George cleared his throat and looked at the floor. “Alright.”  
That was George. George, the shy Beatle, the pushover to John, who he idolized when he was younger. George, who hated to fight more than anything.  
I squeezed his hand again and he smiled sadly. With our song still playing in the background, I let go of him and walked towards John.  
“You’re beautiful,” he said, reaching out his hand.  
“Do you say that to every girl you interrupt the dance of?” I took his hand regardless. Even John’s grip was different that George’s. Firmer. He pulled me closer, and in the back of my mind I realized I was dancing with John fucking Lennon, and most girls would kill to be me.  
“Only for you,” he said softly, and I shivered realising how close we were. He was so… confident. He didn’t trip over himself and his arms felt strong and heavy enough that I felt like I was being hugged. It felt right. Safe.  
No! I almost jolted back. I was a married woman with a husband I very much loved, and it was just John. Stupid John with his arms and whiskey eyes.  
He spun me around, launching me out of my thoughts, and the song ended. Some people clapped and others whispered to each other. I looked over to John who, of course, wore a smirk on his face. He looked at me, winked, and walked off to the bar.  
What the hell was that? I really wanted to sit down and process what just happened, but I knew that I needed to talk to George.  
I saw him sitting in his seat, barely touching his food. Which was nothing like him. I saw down next to him and he looked at me and weakly smiled.  
“That was interesting,” I said.  
“Not exactly the word I’d use,” he replied, starting to smile a bit more genuinely now.  
“Well, that’s just John being John.”  
“I suppose so.”  
“It’s doesn’t matter now Georgie. I’m all yours for the rest of the night. And for the rest of our lives.”  
George’s eyes lit up at the mention of our lives together. He extended his hand out to me and I took it. He led me to the dance floor so that we could hopefully have our first complete dance as a married couple.  
The rest of the night passed blissfully. It seemed like our guests had a good time, thanking us for the invitation as they left. George seemed pretty pleased too, standing with his arm around my waist as the people filtered out.  
John sidled up to us. “Thanks for the dance,” he said, winking at me. George frowned.  
“Sure,” I muttered, blushing a little and in shock. Fuck. Did he really just wink at me with my husband standing right there? “We’ll see you later, John.”  
“Yeah, you will.” With that, he left.  
“Well that was odd,” I commented.  
George was silent, probably retreating into his mind.  
“Don’t worry about it,” I said, feeling like I was speaking just to fill empty space. “John flirts with anything that breathes.” But we both knew something about this felt off.  
“Has… has he flirted with you before?”  
“I guess so, yeah, but I thought he was joking.” I’d popped into the recording studio to visit George on my lunch break, and when he was out of earshot, John tried to charm me. I’d seen him do it to every girl alive, and brushed it off as John being John.  
“It’s ok, Georgie. I love you. Not anyone else. Let’s just go home now, ok?”


	2. An Interesting Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back! This chapter contains scenes that are not suitable for all audiences ;)  
> Song to Listen to: Please Please Me by The Beatles

I could tell George was still upset when we got home. He was quiet. I didn’t want to spend my wedding night with George in a mood, but I think I knew what I could do to make him feel better. When we stepped in the doorway of our house, I softly said his name. George turned toward me, frowning a little, and I put my hand on his cheek. He was tense.  
“Don’t worry. Really.” I closed the gap between us and he pulled me into him. He was so warm and he ran his hands down my sides, stopping at my hips. We broke apart for a moment to breathe, and his eye flicked up to meet mine, asking for permission. I gave it to him. It’s not like we haven’t done this before, but this time felt different.  
“Let’s go the the bedroom,” I said breathlessly letting him follow me to the room. The bed creaked as we both sat on the edge of it. George paused again, swallowing hard and staring at my lips. I kissed him again and threaded my fingers through his hair. He whimpered softly when I tugged on it, so I dropped my hand to the top of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it as he unzipped my dress. The soft fabric was pushed off my body and thrown to the floor. I tugged his shirt off, feeling him grin shyly against my mouth. Quickly, I unbuckled his belt and let George kick his pants onto the floor.  
He nuzzled his face into my neck, and hooked his fingers around the straps of my panties and pulled them down over my hips, then unlatched my bra. Gently, he pushed me down onto the silky sheets and crawled between my legs, biting his lip and wiggled out of his boxes.  
“Come on, baby,” I said shakily as he rubbed my inner thighs. Our lips met again as he pushed into me slowly. I wished he would go faster. It wasn’t my first time. Sitting up a little, I adjusted so he could go deeper.  
George rocked forward. I whimpered, “faster,” and dug my nails into his back. At that he flinched. I forgot how sensitive he was, and opted to just pulling him closer. He kissed me sloppily reached for my hand which I grabbed and squeezed. “More,” I rasped out, hoping he wouldn’t cum before I did and forget about me.  
Although he sped up, it wasn’t enough, and I whined. I tried to shift around him so he could find that one spot, but he just didn’t get it and continued with his unsatisfying pace. Slowly, I realized his movements were growing sloppier. He was close.  
“C’mon, please baby…” I whimpered, feeling him tense and moan my name. He pulled out, shaking slightly and breathing hard. I squeezed my legs together and reached over to brush his sweaty hair off of his face. George smiled and kissed me, blissfully unaware that I wasn’t close to being finished.  
I opened my mouth to say something to him, but he rolled over to go to sleep. Fine then. I laid on my side of the bed, not feeling like cuddling. I doubted George noticed. It seemed like he’d already fallen asleep. Just as I was about to drift off, the phone on the bedside table rang. I groaned and flipped over. The noise didn’t cease. I wanted to smash the phone on the floor so it would shut up. Sighing, I rolled back over and put the cold receiver in my hand.  
“Hello?”  
“Ello love.” The voice on the other sounded familiar.  
“Hey, John.”  
“How was the wedding night? Did Georgie Porgie treat you alright?”  
“Well actually…”  
“Did he hurt you? I’ll cripple him…”  
“No John! I’m fine. He just didn’t...finish the job,” I explained meekly.  
“Well what’d you expect? He popped his cherry when he was 17.”  
“Isn’t that normal? How old were you?”  
“If you absolutely must know I was 16, but enough of this. I’m just gonna get straight to the point. Do you want me to get you off or not?”  
“John! What the hell?”  
“Don’t act surprised. Answer the question”  
“I’m a marr-”  
“Yes or no?”  
“...Yes?”  
“Alright then, I’ll be over soon to pick you up.”  
“Wha-”  
And then he hung up. My mind was racing as I set the receiver back down. I couldn’t tell what was more shocking, John’s proposal or that I said yes. But I hadn’t had any good sex in a long time. It would be fine, just for now. Fuck. The thought sunk into my head. I was about to have sex with the John Lennon...After I just married the George Harrison. Christ, I was living some 16 year olds wet dream. Sitting up, I winced as the bed creaked. The sleeping lump of George didn’t stir. This is not the time to think about him. I should probably get ready for John.  
I tiptoed across the room and flipped through my closet in the dark. My eyes settled on a short dress that I remembered that stopped a little bit above my knee. Then I went through my underwear drawer and picked out a lingerie set that I had bought recently. No one had seen it. Not even George. John would be the first person.  
I put on everything I picked out and added some high heels to the mix. Next, I took my makeup into the bathroom where I could have a light and put it on. Finally, I put some product on my hand and ran it through my hair to eliminate any frizz. Perfect. I grabbed my coat and purse and walked over to the couch to wait for John to arrive. I silently prayed that George wouldn’t wake up for a midnight snack because if he did I didn’t know what I would say.


	3. Their First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y'know ;))))  
> Song to Listen to: Beekeeper’s Daughter by The All-American Rejects

It seemed like I waited for hours curled up on that couch, heart pounding and listening intently for any sign of George getting up.

Eventually, I spied headlights outside my window on a slowing down car. John.

Slowly, I stood up and stepped outside, cold night air shocking me. I made my way towards the car and John rolled down the window. I felt him looking up and down my whole body.

"Creep."

"It's not my fault that you look like a fox."

"Let me in the car, Lennon."

"It's unlocked. Go round the other side." I opened the door and slid onto the leather seat.

"You didn't tell me where you were taking me."

John laughed. "Just my place."

"I hope it has heat. I'm freezing."

"You have a coat on, don't you? Damn woman, I can't control the bloody weather."

I scowled. "I hate you."

"No you don't," John replied, easing the car into drive. "If that were true, you wouldn't be here."

"It's not because it's you."

"I'm offended," John complained in a mock hurt tone. "Are you just using me for my dick? How deceitful."

"I already have a dick available to me, thank you very much."

"Not a very good one, though. Poor Georgie. He never did well in that area, didn't he?"

"Leave him alone, John," I snapped, looking out the window. "He's not even here to defend himself."

John snorted. "What's there to defend? You agree with me."

"I..."

"Aw, scared you're gonna break his heart? He'll be fine. He has hot women throwing themselves at him every day. That Pattie Boyd seems to like him an awful lot."

"Why are you being so..." my words got stuck in my throat. "Mean?"

"Not mean. Realistic."

"Pessimistic. Just shut up and drive the car."

John smiled and put his hand on my thigh, sending shivers up my spine. 

"Shut up? That's pretty kinky," he smirked.

"You would know. Aren't you supposed to be into everything?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" His hand slid up my leg beneath my dress.

"Th-that's not appropriate driving behavior." My breath hitched. Why was I so attracted to him?

"Good thing we're almost there." The car slid to a halt in front of a house. John winked at me and hopped out, not waiting for me to follow because he knew that I would.

The house looked nice, but I didn't get to see much of it because he led me right to the bedroom. Getting straight to the point, then.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" I asked, leaning on the doorframe and surveying the room.

"If you wanted a drink, you should've gone to the bar." He sat on the bed, patting the space next to him. I rolled my eyes but complied anyway, turned slightly to face him. 

If it had been George, there would have been a moment for us to each collect our thoughts. He would have closed his eyes, and I would haves kissed him first. Not with John. He put one hand on my hip and tugged me forward. Then he kissed me.

Kissing John was different than kissing George. He moved with me, not jerkily against me, and we pressed together. John was so warm. His hands were everywhere, in my hair, on my chest, squeezing my ass. I groaned softly and felt him smirk. I pulled him as close as I could and my other hand traveled up to his hair, pulling lightly. He hissed out and I pulled away, afraid I'd hurt him.

"Why'd you pull away?"

"I thought I hurt you."

"Oh no darling, you can't hurt me. Like you said I'm into everything."

I smirked at that and pulled him in for another kiss, making sure to pull his hair. I wanted more. I loved kissing him, don't get me wrong, but I needed something else. John seemed to hear my thoughts because the next thing I knew he shoved his tongue into my mouth. He was nothing like George. George was so gentle, practically asking my permission for everything. But John didn't. Because he knew he already had it. John began to move his tongue against mine, constantly stimulating the nerve endings and making me melt. He began to pick up speed hitting every nerve that he possibly could. 

When we finally broke the kiss to breath he stared into my eyes while he caught his breath. When he did he immediately attached his lips to my neck, aiming to leave a hickey. I knew I would have to hide it from George, but at the moment I couldn't think straight enough to care. He sucked on the spot for a good thirty seconds before removing his lips, unzipping his pants, and throwing them across the room. I sat up and turned around so he could unzip my dress. He did and I slipped it off, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. He grinned when he saw what was underneath. 

"All this for me? I feel honored."

"Oh for once in your life Lennon shut your goddamn mouth."

He chuckled and pulled his shirt off leaving us both in our underwear. John struggled with his boxers while I slipped off my panties and bra. He finally got them off and he was about to reach for a condom when I stopped him.

"I'm on the pill."

"Oh, thank god!"

And with that he pushed into me and I squeezed my eyes shut, not being used to this sensation in in the slightest.

"Look at me." John commanded and I did.

He began to thrust into me. Harder and faster than George ever could. I was a moaning mess and I dug my nails into his back. He didn't flinch. In fact he looked like he expected it. He continued to pick up the pace and I was getting extremely close. After a few more minutes I orgasmed, something I hadn't done in awhile. It's crazy, but I forgot how good it felt to have an orgasm wash over me. John followed me a little bit later. He then pulled out of me and collapsed next to me. 

"Thanks for that," I said with a dumb smile on my face.

"Anytime," John replied.

Little did I know, but he meant it. We got ourselves cleaned up and got dressed and then we headed back into the car. The car ride home was silent. Not necessarily an awkward silence. I believe that we were both too busy recounting the previous events to have a conversation. He pulled into my driveway and shut off the engine. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I slipped out of the car and headed back into my house. I quietly walked into George's and I's shared room. I was relieved to see that he was still asleep. Quickly, I changed out of my clothes and changed into pajamas. I put everything back into the places that they originally were, not wanting George to see them in the laundry basket. Or at all to be honest. I walked into the bathroom and wiped my makeup off and checked my neck to see if the hickey formed. It did. I sighed as I covered it with foundation. After that I brushed my teeth. Finally I turned off the light and climbed into bed, next to my new husband that I just cheated on with his band mate.


	4. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You already knoww. We got some more tea for y'all  
> Song to Listen to: Let Yourself Go by Green Day

The next morning I woke up and saw George still asleep. I decided to wake him up because he had an important interview to go to today. I crawled out of bed and gently started shaking him.

"Wake up George."

"Ugh, no."

"Yes. You have an interview today sweetie."

"Oh shite. I forgot about that," he mumbled, turning his face into the pillow.

"Acourse you did. Now get out of bed and i'll fix you some breaky ok?"

"Alright. I love you."

I hesitated for a split second, but I knew that I had to say it back. "Love you too, Georgie."

When I called him that my mind flashed back to what John said the night before. "Poor Georgie. He never did well in that area, didn't he?" I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. I just have to make breakfast. It isn't that hard.

I walked over to the kitchen and decided to make pancakes, toast, bacon, and eggs. This was the norm for George. For a skinny guy he sure could eat. It's a shame that he can't eat...nevermind. I mixed up the pancake batter poured it into a pan. Then, I put the eggs and bacon in a pan. After a few minutes everything was done, so I put it on the table and called George for breakfast. He walked out of the bedroom wearing his suit and with his hair combed.

"Everything looks wonderful darling!"

"Anything for you, baby."

We ate our breakfasts, finished up getting ready and headed out the door. I walked up to the passenger side of the door and George opened the door for me. I smiled at him and sat in the seat. He shut the door and sat in the driver's seat and began to drive to the place that the interview was being held.

When we walked into the building George was immediately swept away with the rest of the Beatles into hair and makeup. And I was swept into a reserved seat in the front row next to Maureen and Jane. If John was in a relationship his girlfriend or wife would've been here too. But he can't keep it in his pants. And to be honest neither can Paul. I guess I'm guilty too. Does that mean I count as a girlfriend/wife for John and George? If so, that means all the Beatles have girls and that they're all here to support the supposed loves of their lives.

After about twenty minutes of chatting with the girls the interview begins.

"Alright boys, let's start with a question that your fans practically begged us to ask. What kind of girls do you like? George?"

"My wife."

"Oh yeah. I forgot your married now! Well what kind of girl is your wife?"

"Um...A nice girl? I suppose she's a nice girl. She's nice to me. She cooks me a lot of food so that's good."

"That's lovely. How about you John? What kind of girls do you like?"

"George's wife."

George blushed bright red and forced himself to laugh. "...Nobody likes a smart aleck."

"Your wife does."

"That's enough John!" I practically yelled.

My outburst caused the reporter to turn towards me. "Ah, George, your wife is with us today. Do you mind if we ask her some questions?"

"That's really up to her..." George said, still blushing a bit.

"Well what do you say?" The interviewer said.

"Why not?" I replied. I figured I should probably try to clear the air and comfort George.

"Alright then, come on up here."

I headed up to the stage and asked "where should I sit?"

"Ye can sit on me lap luv." John said, looking as smug as ever.

"There's no need for that John, we'll just pull up a chair for her."

He pulled a chair over for me and put it in between John and George. Of course. Regardless, I sat down. 

"So how was the wedding?"

"It was absolutely lovely."

"How's married life?"

"Well, we've only been married for a short while, but so far it's amazing! I love George and I couldn't ask for a better husband."

Everyone in the audience awed and John just rolled his eyes.

"Final question, do you know why John is acting like this? It seems like he's pursuing you..."

"Pursuing her? Are you joking?" George blurted out before I got a chance to respond. 

"Well the things he's saying are quite suggestive," the reporter replied.

"John flirts with anything that breathes. It doesn't mean anything," George said, quoting me.

"I do not. Ye don't see me flirtin with me cats do ye?"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" George yelled. 

Holy shit. He finally snapped. I really wish I wasn't in the middle of this. Literally. 

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" John said getting out of his chair.

The interviewer looked frozen. The audience seemed to be enjoying this. Paul and Ringo were staring at John, afraid of what he might do.

George stood up, walked towards John, and said "I said-"

"I heard what you said you bastard! And if you say anything like that again I'll have you out of the band," John said nudging George.

"Don't touch me! You can't kick me out of the band. I'm a better guitar player than you'll ever be" George said nudging John back.

"Alright, that's it." John pushed George to the ground and got on top of him.

"Fuck. You." John said. And with that, he punched George in the cheek. George was stunned, but he slapped John across the face.

"Is that all you got you pussy?" John spat while getting ready to land another punch.

But before he could I pulled John off of George and began to drag him to his dressing room. He was desperately trying to throw kicks and punches, but I was not going to let go. As I was dragging him away I saw Paul and Ringo kneel next to George and examine his injuries. Finally, I got John into his dressing room and locked the door. I sat him down. 

"What the fuck was that?" I asked. 

"He insulted me."

"You were flirting with me."

"And you've locked yourself in my dressing room with me instead of helping George. What's he gonna think?"

"I don't know. But let's get you healed up."

"I'm fine."

"You punched George's sharp-ass cheekbone. There's no way your hand is fine."

"Okay. Fine. Maybe it stings a bit. But my cheek stings more. Damn he can slap. He slaps harder than any of the birds around here."

"Well he's a man. Also, how many birds have you been slapped by in order to make that comparison?" I said wiping his fist and giving him an ice pack to put on it.

"A man? Barely. And I've been slapped by quite a few. Don't think I can even count that high."

"Well, Lennon, just keep it in mind that I slap harder than any of the birds around here too," I said handing him another ice pack for his cheek.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind. And exactly how many birds have you been slapped by in order to make that comparison?"

"Quite a few. Higher than I can count. But I slapped back. Harder."

"That's hot."

"No it's not. How are you feeling?"  
"I actually feel fine now. I don't feel the stinging anymore. I'm just cold. Maybe you could warm me up?"

I glanced toward the door, despite the fact it was locked.

"We shouldn't," I said softly, but knowing I wanted to.

"That hasn't stopped me," John grinned, and pressed his mouth to mine. He threw the ice pack on the floor and pulled me into him. John was pressed against the wall.

Panting softly, John moved his mouth to my neck, pressing kisses down it.

"Don't leave a mark." I was breathless. When he nipped lightly, I pulled his hair. His whole body stiffened and realized he was already hard. Good. We could go faster that way. George would kill us both if he - no point in thinking about that now. 

John's fingers pressed into my back, trying to locate the zipper of my dress. "Wait," he said. "Shouldn't you be against that wall?"

I smiled and let him gently push me back.

"Hurry up, love," I said, undoing his belt.

"Fine. I bet I can get you to cum fast anyway."

"You're not that good."

"Better than you've had in a while, though. I mean, if we're talking about George-"

I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled. Hard. It was like I'd turned on a switch. He moaned, honest to god moaned, and started to grind shakily against me.

"Didn't think you were vocal, Lennon. Learn something new every day." I pulled my panties down and wrapped my legs around John, who was now naked from the waist down. Kissing his neck. I felt him thrust into me.

"Fast, remember?"

"Quit whinin," John grumbled, but set a hard, steady pace. I gripped his coat like my lifeline and trying to muffle my sounds.

"Are you close?" He sounded smug.

I didn't answer. John continued. "Wouldn't want Georgie to catch us, would we? I wonder what he would do if he came in here and saw me making you feel good." It was like a weight in my stomach dropped. I didn't know I was into dirty talking. "Bet he's never been able to make you make these noises before. You look so pretty like this, love."

"John, John!" I gasped out his name.

"Say my fucking name," he hissed.

"John!" I nearly yelled, blissed out and not caring if anyone heard.

"Fuck, baby, I'm so close..." his breath hitched and he thrusted harder. 

I saw stars. Moaned his name out, I came, shuddering. 

John fucked me through my orgasm until he finished too. Calmly now, he pulled out. I pecked his lips and pulled back up my panties.

"Fix your pants. And your hair is a mess." I stepped out of the dressing room, smoothing my hair with my palm. 

The stage seemed calmer when I walked back out. Ringo was telling the interviewer a bad pun and Paul was laughing. George seemed to be more relaxed too. I sat down.

"Where's John?" Paul asked.

"Still calming down," I lied. It didn't matter. John was known for his long lasting temper anyway. "I tried to talk to him, but it didn't help. Are you ok, Georgie?"

"I'm ok. John didn't hit me too hard."

"That's good." I kissed him quickly and returned to my seat for the remainder of the interview. John came back a little later and winked at me.


	5. Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi welcome back this chapter is actually kinda sad :'( enjoy  
> Song to Listen to: Don’t by Ed Sheeran

It was late when we finally got back home. Everyone went to lunch later, and then the boys got herded off to the recording studio. I went shopping and went to pick up George. Immediately, the atmosphere seemed tense.

"Did it go ok?"

"Hmm?" He was looking out the car window.

"The recording, George. Did John give you any trouble?"

He shrugged. "S'fine. Really."

"It doesn't seem like it." I turned onto our street.

"Drop it, please." He sounded different. Defeated. 

"What?" He's never asked me to drop any subject before. I parked the car and we walked into the house silently. George hardly looked at me.

"Was it John? I know he's been a pain in the ass lately. I can talk to him-

"You'll talk to him anyway." Venom laced his words. Shit. He couldn't have found out about John and me. Not unless John told. Which was something John was dumb enough to do, but probably wouldn't. He knew the consequences. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's be honest here. I wasn't ever your first choice."

"Don't be so fucking dramatic, George!" I snapped. "You're like a girl!" George turned and walked down the hall. Fear buzzed through my veins, making me shaky.

"Ok, George! Go on, then! Accuse me of cheating and leave! Run away like you always do!" I screamed.

At that, he whipped around, anger burning in his dark eyes.

"Speaking of running, where did you get off to with John today? You were gone for a while. I noticed. I'm not as stupid as you think."

"I never thought that! And it was nothing. Really, he was gonna pummel you and I had to break it up before someone got hurt. I guess he just wouldn't calm down."

"If he's so upset, you shoulda sent Paul in. You know that's the only person he listens to. It was a little scuffle, and we've gotten in them before."

"That's not the point. And I couldn't pull Paul away from the interview."

"Cuz he's the only person worth talking to," George huffed.

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it! Not everything is about you!"

"I've seen how John looks at you. Like he looks at all his girls. Is that really what you want? You want to be the next girl he cheats on and leaves crying on the floor? I love you. I don't want to see that."

I was so angry I couldn't see straight. "I'm not in love with him! I married you, remember? And..." the words got stuck in my throat.

"I didn't cheat on you." A lie. 

"Sure you didn't."

"You should know me better than that! Why would I even do that?"

"I do know you. And you know it? I know that you never know when to give up. Just admit it." The look in his eyes softened. "Tell me the truth. I'll forgive you."

"I..." I shrugged. "I don't... this is silly. John is your friend. I wouldn't do that to you."

The phone rang. George jumped at the sudden noise and turned to the table that housed the phone.

"Yeah?" He snapped into the phone, anger suddenly back. For a few moments he was silent, listening. 

"Suck my cock, John." The phone was slammed down. "I guess I should tell you that John called to talk to you. Not to me, one of his mates. But you. Someone he barely knows. You won't be happy with him."

"I don't want him! Come on, listen to me!"

"No. You don't have to say that. No one wants me."

"George..." his eyes were now filled with tears. Sad or angry, I couldn't tell. "That's not true, honey. Paul likes you!"

"Fat lot of good that does."

"And Ringo!"

"Ringo gets along with everyone."

"And John, too. You're his friend."

"Yeah, my friend who calls to check on my wife."

"And all the girls love you, too. Everyone thinks you're handsome."

"If they look at me. I'm the least important member. Admit it. John won't let me sing many songs since he thinks I'll butcher it. Paul... he doesn't even need a band to do well. And he's so charming. Ringo is a great drummer. What do I do? I feel like I'm just there."

Tears were starting to form in his eyes. I knew he had felt this way before but I hadn't known it had gotten this bad.

"No! You're good at..." I racked my brain. "The guitar! You're a better player than John."

"Is that so?" His voice was sharp. "Why do you always bring it back to John?"

"Don't be like this. We were just talking about him. And I'm not cheating on you."

"But you aren't in love with me."

"And what made you think that?"

"When you were naming all those people that love and care about me so much, you neglected to name yourself."

"George..."

"Piss off." He turned away and walked into our room, slamming the door. Shit. 

"George!"

"Leave me alone!"

"No. I love you. And I'm not cheating on you George. You're perfect. You're sweet, handsome, and funny. Now please open the door!"

The door cracked open and I saw George's face peek through. I looked in his eyes. Fuck. He's crying.

I pushed the door open and pulled him into a hug. We hugged for a few seconds and he cried into my shoulder. Finally, George broke the silence.

"I believe you."

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. 

"Good." 

I kissed him with all the power that I had. I pushed him against the wall and kept kissing him. I stopped just for a moment to pull off my shirt and to pull his off and throw it carelessly away. George surprised me by pushing me against the wall and he kissed my lips and then kissed his way down my neck. Just above my bra, he stopped and unhooked it and discarded it. He pulled down my skirt and my panties. He fumbled with his boxers and finally ripped them off. George grabbed me and then threw me onto our bed. He got on top of me and pushed himself into me. Instead of pausing like he usually did and being clumsy, his thrusts were strong yet loving. The pace was consistent and just right, making me cry out. He finally got it. George kissed down my neck as he continued, moaning. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to cum, but all those thoughts were soon erased when he picked up speed. He kept his thrusts consistent and hard and, then he came. I groaned internally, but he didn't stop thrusting like I thought. He kept going until I finished, which was new. He pulled out of me and laid next to me. He pulled me into him and cuddled me.

"I love you, George."

"I believe you. And I love you too."


	6. It’s Been Awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello friends this chapter is appropriate for everyone enjoy peace and love ✌️❤️  
> Song to Listen to: I Don’t Care by Fall Out Boy

I was awake long after George drifted off. Tossing and turning, guilt sat heavy in my stomach. George loved me, and I lied to him. I lied to his face while he was crying. And even after he said he would forgive me if I told the truth. Was it too late? Probably.

I'd just have to stay away from John. God knows what I'd do if I was alone with him again. I just wouldn't let it happen again.

For nearly a week, it didn't. George and I took our quick honeymoon and I tried not to think about John. John, with his strong arms and soft hair I loved to pull. I tried not to think of when I got him to moan. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

When we returned home, we were immediately invited to a huge high profile party. I was putting my makeup on and getting ready when George entered the room. He hugged me from behind and leaned on my shoulder.

"You don't need makeup. You're pretty enough."

I grinned. "It just makes me feel confident, love."

"You should feel that way just by yourself." He kissed my neck.

"Will the other girls be there?" I asked.

"Yes. John, too. I think he's bringing someone with him."

"Yeah?" I mused, trying to ignore the jealousy starting to form. "Good for him."

As I expected, there were tons of people at the party. I was holding onto George's arm for dear life as we tried to navigate the crowd. It was being held at a mansion, and the Beatles were congregating in the backyard. 

George was happy to see his friends after being away, but I was mostly nervous. John did indeed have someone, a pretty blond that immediately looked less interested in him once George showed up. It was Pattie Boyd. I made small talk with her for a while, but I could feel John's eyes on me the entire time.

"So how was the honeymoon, Paul interrupted the conversation. 

"Great!" George smiled. "We missed you guys though."

"Even me?" John asked.

"Not you, Lennon," I said. I swore I saw his eye twitch.

"Fine. Pattie and I have been having a good time, haven't we?"

"Hmm?" She was staring quite obviously at George. 

"I'm going to get a drink. Does anyone want anything?" I asked. 

"I need a smoke but I ran out. I'm gonna grab one from inside." John said.

"There's a whole pack in your pocket, though," Paul pointed out.

"Well..." John paused. "Those ones are shit. We'll be right back."

I started walking, very aware of John following closely behind.

"You didn't need a drink, did you?" he asked, catching up to me.

"And you don't need a smoke. Do you know somewhere we can be alone?"

John's eyes lit up. "Follow me." He led me to a bedroom on the second floor. The door closed, and he tried to kiss me. I pulled him off, trying to ignore the hurt and confused look in his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped.

"We need to talk, John! Look... I feel bad about the whole George situation. He was crying -"

"Like a girl. Typical George."

"He was really hurt, John."

"Don't tell me you told him."

"You know I wouldn't. He suspected it, though, and got very upset. But I mean... at least he came through."

"Huh?"

"He got me to cum! Do you know how long it's been since he's been able to do that?" John pretended to look like he was thinking very hard.

"Since never?"

"Don't be a dick, John."

"But you love dick."

"Oh shut up John. I love George more."

"Oh really? And what happens the next time our little Georgie can't take you all the way? Are ye gonna come running back to me? Don't ye get it? He has his moments when he acts like a tough guy, then he immediately snaps back into lost puppy mode."

"I didn't come here for you to insult my husband-

"Really? You insulted him a shit ton when you fucked his band mate."

"And that's precisely why I want to end this."

"Well too bad. You can't deny your feelings for me. I was never just a dick to fuck. Even though that's what you tell yourself. And stop worrying about George. Pattie was basically eye fucking him. He'll be fine."

"Is that why you brought her as your date?! To get them together, so you could have me all to yourself?"

"Possibly. Me and George could switch spots. No one gets hurt. I bet you that they're making out as we speak."

"Ouch."

I had no right to get hurt. But picturing that really hurt me. But then I pictured George crying and I thought that she would treat him better, so I decided to just let John's plan run its course. 

"Tell me about it. Can't imagine why some bird would rather be with George than me," John said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Fine. We'll see if your little plan works," I said scooting closer to him. "But we'll have to be more careful." I quickly pecked him on hips on the lips, then I rushed out the door so he couldn't catch me. I could help but laugh as I pictured Johns surprised, yet frustrated face. I quickly ran to the bar and ordered a drink as fast as humanly possible. After that, I quickly rushed out to where George and Pattie were standing. Pattie was obviously flirting with him and George, while enjoying the attention, still looked a little awkward. Bless his heart. He'd still stay true even if Brigitte Bardot herself flirted with him. 

"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. The bar was busy."

"Hello! Look Pattie it's my beautiful wife that I love so incredibly much! Hi how are you darling?" George replied enthusiastically. As if he was reminded Pattie, and himself, that he was married to me.

"I'm good...How are you?" I said trying my best not to burst out laughing at his attempt to let Pattie know that he wasn't interested. Even if he was.

"I'm wonderful!" he said with a big smile.

"Do you know where John is?" Pattie asked me.

"No idea. But you know how he is. He'll probably be back soon enough."

"How he is?"

"Yeah. He's probably off flirting with some random girl he found."

"Oh...I should probably go check on him then."

"Yeah that's probably for the best."

And with that Pattie ran off.

"You really think that's what John's doing?"

"I wouldn't put it past him...Poor girl."

"Yeh. Y'know she was flirting with me."

Oh god George is way too pure for me.

"Yeah I kinda noticed."

"Why didn't you say anything to her then?"

"I don't feel threatened by her."

"Really?"

"Should I?"

"No! I just meant she's a model and all."

"Still don't feel threatened. I'm gorgeous."

George chuckled "That you are love, that you are."

"Shall we dance?"

"Of course m'lady."

We walked to the dance floor hand and hand. The band was playing nothing but classical music. I wonder if I could pay them to play some Elvis. This party could use it. It's full of stuffy rich people. Though I guess i'm rich too. Definitely not stuffy though. We continued to dance for awhile.

Then John approached us. 

"Where's Pattie?"

"I'm not sure John. She's off looking for you. She thinks you're snogging someone else."

"Why would she think that? There only one girl here that I want to snog," he said winking at me. God. The man can not be subtle to save his life. "Oh well. I better go find Pattie." He headed back out to look for her. He glanced back at us and I pulled George in for a long kiss, wanting to make John jealous. He glanced away with a disgusted look on his face. 

"What was that for?"

"I can't kiss my husband?"

"I rather we do more than kiss," George said wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed loudly at that. "You're terrible."

"That's not what you said said last night."

I giggled some more and pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Some Time Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: George goes on a vacation. John uses his phone again.  
> Song to Listen to: Not Afraid Anymore by Halsey

"See you later, ok? And have fun!"

"I'll call you!" George kissed me one last time before getting into the car. He was off to do some photo shoot modeling new clothes with Pattie, and would be gone for half a week. It was all part of John's master plan.

Apparently, if they spent enough time together, they would inevitably fall in love. I doubted half a week was enough time, but John hated to be told he was wrong, so he could let them figure it out.

I walked back inside and called John.

"George gone yet?"

"You're not even gonna say hi to me first?"

"Hi. Is George-

"He just left."

"I'll be there soon."

"Don't you have anything better to do than wait around for me?"

John laughed. "See you in 20 minutes." He hung up. I put away some of the mess lying around to kill time. Not like I had to clean for Lennon. It also let me put my mind on something else because, well... I was nervous. I hadn't been alone with John since the party, which was a couple weeks ago. 

Just then, the door was knocked. Surprising. He still had some manners. When I opened the door, John was on the porch. Once inside and the door was shut, he kissed me.

"I missed you," he admitted.

"You've seen me."

"Not alone like this, though. Kept thinking about when I fucked you in that dressing room." 

"How romantic. You really know how to charm a lady, don't you Lennon?"

"Seems to be working on you. Where's the bedroom in this place?"

"I forgot we've never done this here. C'mon." I grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom. Once there, I closed the door and laid on the bed on my side.

"Show me how much you missed me." John got on the bed and ran his hand up my side.

"We have all the time in the world, John. I don't want you to rush." He wetted his lips. 

"You know I don't like to go slow."

"For me, love? Won't you?" I flashed him my best puppy dog eyes. The truth was, I didn't care about the speed. I just wanted John to beg. 

"You're the worst." He kissed me. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and deepened the kiss. My breath hitched when John took my lower lip between his teeth and lightly bit down. Leaving his collar, my hand flew to his hair and the other to this back, pulling him down on top of me.

I pulled John's shirt off and crashed back into him. John's warm hand touched my inner thigh and moved up higher. He pressed down and I breathed in sharply. John's fingers kneaded against me. Fuck.

"No, John." I lightly pushed him back, confusion on his face. "I don't want to cum right away."

"A little fingering won't make you cum." He rolled his eyes. 

"Lay on your back, John."

"Why?"

"I have an idea," I said, getting up. John's eyes trailed me as I went into the closet and grabbed one of George's ties.

"Care to share?"

"Not really." I got on the bed, sitting on John's lap. He was already hard.

"What're you gonna do with that tie?" I just winked at him.

"Put your hands near the headboard." He complied, watching me still. I kissed him to distract him while I tied his hands up. 

"You kinky fuck," he panted with a grin on his face.

"I'm not nearly as kinky as you are." I kissed down his neck, pausing over his pulse point. John whined when I nipped at it. 

"Seems like you like that."

"If I said yes, would you do it again?"

"Try it and find out," I teased.

"Well, go on then." John's face was red. I kissed him gently, then went back to his neck. This time, I bit him harder and pressed my mouth onto him. When I pulled back, I was satisfied to see a red, angry mark. That would be there for a while. 

I shifted my weight back, still on his lap. John tried to rock his hips up, but he was in no position to do anything. 

"Don't get yourself too worked up." I traced the hickey and he squirmed. John was breathing hard.

"You should take my pants off now."

"Be patient." I slipped my dress over my head and threw it on the floor.

"For fucks sake, come on," he whined.

"Beg."

"No."

"You're so stubborn." I unhooked my bra. 

"You're so fuckin' pretty." At least he was trying. Slowly, I ground down on him. John whined again. 

"Fuck, I wish my hands were untied."

"What would you do if they were?"

"Make you stop teasin'." He bit his lower lip. "I guess I'd start by pinning you down. And then I'd kiss you so much you couldn't think, and.." I traced just above his waistband.

"And I'd fuck you. So hard. I want you to cum fast."

"Maybe," I said. Shit. That was still hot, even if it wasn't begging. I slid off of him.

"What're you doing?"

"Taking your pants off." In one swift motion, I slid his pants and boxers over his hips and threw those on the floor too. I put my hand around his length and slowly moved up and down. John tilted his head back, lips parted.

"Fuck, just..."

"Just what, love?"

"Touch me. Please. I want you." I kissed him.

"Can I ride you?"

"Don't care." I sat up and carefully lowered myself onto him. 

"You're so warm," John murmured. "You always are."

"I-I'm gonna move now," I said.

"Finally."

I started to ride him, slowly, watching him. John closed his eyes.

"Faster, fuck, please baby." He'd suffered enough today. I picked up speed and he moaned in approval.

"John, you're so good."

"Come on, keep going. Don't you dare fucking stop." I bounced on him even faster.

"Like this?" I asked, breathing heavy. John moaned again. I would never get used to that.

"Exactly like that. Please don't stop." He had bucked his hips up to meet my movements. 

"Shit, it's so hot when you beg." 

"You're even kinkier than I thought," he smirked. "And since you told me that, now I'm sure that I can make you cum first."

"John, please-"

"I want you to make me cum." His words came out rushed. "I love it when you touch me. I want more, baby."

"Shit, John!" I was close, and he wasn't helping.

"You're so good, fuck. I want you so bad. Please don't stop. I'll die if you stop. Please."

My head felt cloudy. I didn't even know John knew the word please.

"I'm close," he continued. "Let me finish for you. Let me show you how good I think you are."

I moaned and leaned forward, kissing his neck again.

"Please. Please. Keep going, fuck - bite me again. Just don't stop," he pleaded, words interrupted with his moans. 

"John." I came hard, seeing stars. I bit his neck as I rode out my orgasm. Apparently, that was enough for John. I felt him buck into me and whine out my name.

When it seemed like he was good and finished, I shakily got off of him and collapsed on the bed. 

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I'm still tied up."

"Oh." I sat up and untied his hands. John sighed and rubbed his wrist. "Was it too tight?"

"No. It was fine." He smiled. "That was so hot. I need to beg for you more often."

I kissed him again and pulled him into me.

"You should stay over tonight."

"Can I shower first?"

"Mhm. I'm gonna change the sheets." We both stood up. John went into the bathroom. I slipped on his too big t-shirt that smelled like him and my panties. I put George's tie back in the closet and picked up the clothes that I had thrown onto the floor. The shower turned on, and I heard John singing. After grabbing the laundry basket, I stripped the bed of the sheets and tossed them into the washing machine. I went to the linen closet and got new sheets. John came out of the bathroom and put his boxers on while I finished making the bed. 

He hugged me from behind. "You smell good," he mumbled into my hair.

"I hope I do. Let's get into bed." We slipped under the covers. I snuggled up to him and put my head on his chest. Being able to hear his heartbeat was oddly comforting. John kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. I was half asleep and could feel him snuggling closer.

"G'night, John," I mumbled.

"Night." As I was drifting off, I could've sworn I heard him say, "I love you."


	8. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is kinda a short chapter...oh well  
> Song to Listen to: Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA

It was raining when I woke up. It was too early to be awake. I groaned and tried to roll over, but instead hit something warm and solid. Then I remembered last nights events. John.

"What time is it?" His voice was scratchy with sleep.

"Dunno. Have you been awake long?"

"No. Have you?"

"I just woke up." John rolled over to face me. His hair was a mess. I smiled and smoothed it down. 

"John?"

"What?" His eyes were closed.

"Did you say something last night?"

"I said lots of things to you last night." 

"Don't be an ass. I mean, right before I fell asleep." 

"Oh." His eyes opened and he frowned. "Uh. Yeah. I probably said goodnight."

"After that. I could've sworn..."

"I - you must have heard something," he said, sounding panicked.

"John?" He rolled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin."

"Fine." I sighed. We laid in silence. A couple minutes passed.

"What the fuck, John?" I snapped.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? You're acting weird. You won't talk to me!"

"Do you want to talk? Fine! What do you want to talk about?"

"You said you loved me!" John rolled back over, eyes wide.

"Yeah? And when did that happen?"

"Last night, when I was falling asleep. You said it. I heard you."

"You could've dreamed it."

"I know what I heard!" 

"Just own up to it, John! So what if you did? You're allowed to feel something for once in your life!"

"That's not the type of thing you say to people, you know. That you love them, because they won't say it back and you look stupid."

"What if they said it back?"

"What?" 

"I love you!"

"...shit." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused.

"This shouldn't happen. You and I. You're married to George, for Christ's sake."

"I was married to George when we first hooked up. You didn't care then."

"You didn't love me then."

"What about you, John?" I picked at the edge of the comforter. "Did you love me?"

"What do you want me to say? I'm not no

romantic."

"Might help if you answered my question."

"I love you now. Isn't that enough?"

I sighed. "C'mere, love."

John glanced at me, and got back into bed beside me. I kissed him and pulled him into me.

"It's fine," I mumbled. "Really. The George thing."

"Don't talk about him," he said softly, and pressed his lips to mine again. 

"Just stay with me."

"As long as you want, I will."


	9. I Wanna Go Out Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wahoo party time...number 9 number 9 number 9 number 9  
> Song to Listen to: Walls Could Talk by Halsey

The next morning I looked over at John, which didn't take too much effort because he was snuggled into me. And gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I wriggled out of his grip and slipped out and bed and headed to the kitchen. I decided I would make pancakes. Being to lazy to make them from scratch, I grabbed pancake mix from the cupboard and placed a pan on the stove. I poured some into a mixing bowl and added an egg, a little bit of oil, and some milk. I mixed it all together and scooped some into the pan. While that pancake was cooking, John came up to me and hugged me from behind. Nuzzling in the crook of my neck. 

"Mornin."

"Morning John," I said while I placed the cooked pancake on a plate and scooped some more from the bowl. He was silent as I finished up breakfast.

I grabbed the plate with the stack of pancakes and said "John you've got to let go of me. I can't walk to the table with you on me!"

"Well then I guess you're not walking to the table,"

"You're such a bastard."

"Yeah but I'm your bastard and you're stuck with me."

"That I am," I said as I struggled to free myself from his grip. "Literally."

I struggled to free myself for a little while longer until John finally let me go.

"I only let you go cause I'm hungry."

"Okay hungry, then can you set the table for me?"

"Fine."

After John sat the table we ate the pancakes as quickly as we could because they were so delicious. We finished them soon after and John cleared the table.

"You should call George."

"What? Why?"

"Cause he's your husband."

I gave him a weird look.

"Just call him. Ask him how the trips going. And how things are between him and Pattie."

"If you say so."

"Trust me. It's all part of my master plan."

"Okay I'll call him right now, but you need to be quiet. He can't know you're here."

"Yeah I know."

I picked up the phone and dialed the number that George told me to call if I wanted to talk to him. A woman answered.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm looking for George Harrison."

"May I ask who this is?"

"I'm his wife."

John rolled his eyes when. I said that.

"Okay then, I'll connect you to him right away."

A few moment later George answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi love!"

John rolled his eyes again. There's definitely going to be a lot of eye rolling during this conversation.

"Oh hi darling!"

"How's it going?"

"It's going great!"

"That's wonderful. How's Pattie been treating you?"

"Er...she's...wonderful."

"You okay you sound nervous?"

"Um-Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Okay...If you say so! I love you."

Another eye roll from John.

"Love you too! Bye!"

"Bye Georgie."

Yet another eye roll from John.

I hung up the phone. 

"What's with all the eye rolling?"

"I don't like hearing you say shit about you and George's relationship."

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"What? No."

"You are!"

"Shut up."

"It's okay to be jealous."

"Stop."

"I'll stop if you admit you're jealous."

"...Fine. I'm jealous.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

"Yes it was. It was extremely difficult."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. 

"Okay well George is coming home tomorrow is there anything you wanna do?"

John smirked.

"Besides that, John. We've done that countless times. And don't get me wrong I love it, but can we do something that we're actually not going to be able to do for awhile?"

John thought for a bit.

"I wanna take you out."

"What?"

"I wanna take you out for a night on the town."

"John it's the morning!"

"Okay. Later."

"John the press-"

"Won't recognize us if we wear disguises."

"Disguises?"

"Yeah I'm a Beatle you don't think I know about disguises?"

"Fair enough."

We spent hours going through outfits and wigs. John decided to wear something simple with a floppy sun hat and George's sunglasses. I wore a wig, a new dress that I haven't worn and a pair of sunglasses. I spent an hour on my makeup going heavier than I normally do and another hour making fun of John's hat. By then if was time to go.

We spent our night walking around town and checking out store after store, buying absolutely nothing. As it got a bit later we stumbled into a few clubs getting drunker as the night progressed. I had a bit too much to drink and ended up throwing up into the club toilet. After that John decided it would be best to end the night. We got home and changed. I crawled into bed and John kissed me goodnight. He had to leave because George would be home early tomorrow morning.

"Good night."

"Good night John. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, he left.


	10. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shit hits the fan so hang out and listen to some ABBA  
> Song to Listen to: Knowing Me, Knowing You by ABBA

I woke up to the bedroom door creaking open. Rolling into my side, I saw George grinning and stepping in the room. Right. He was supposed to come home today. 

"I didn't think you'd be awake," he said.

"Guess I am." I rubbed my eyes. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was fine." He immediately tensed up. 

"You sure?" I sat up.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. The weather was nice."

"And how was Pattie? She seemed pretty excited to go."

George's eyes darted away from my face. "Oh, y'know. Normal. She uh, asked about you."

"Really? What'd she say, then?"

"Just wanted to know how you were. And how are you, then? I haven't seen you in a while." He wouldn't look at me, wringing his hands in his lap. I had to tell him.

"I'm good. Same as always. I've just been here and -"

"I need to tell you something." Georges words came out rushed.

"Huh?" Something must have happened with Pattie. I guess John would be pleased to hear that.

"I kissed - no. Pattie. She kissed me."

"George-"

"She was drunk. I think. She must have been. I would've told you over the phone -" He was hyperventilating.

"Listen, George -

"It was quick. Meant nothing. I - she wanted - but I didn't push her off. It wasn't bad. Shit. I shouldn't say that. But it's not like she loves me or anything."

"George!" I yelled. He looked at me.

"It's ok."

"What?"

"It's ok, but I think we need to talk." I sighed. This wouldn't go well. I knew George. He would cry, probably. But after this, I couldn't not tell him. It would kill us both.

"What about?"

"You're gonna hate me." He frowned.

"No I won't."

"Don't be nice, George. You will. I don't want to say this because if I do, it's over. Us, I mean."

"No." He tried to reach for my hand and I pulled it back. "There's nothing we can't recover from."

"It's about John."

"What did he do this time?"

"He's - I'm in love. With him."

"No!" George shot up. "What's he done to you? What has he told you to say?"

"No, George! I'm not lying. This is coming from me, not him."

"I don't understand," George said softly. "You're kidding, right?"

I looked down into my lap. "I'm not."

"How long has this been happening?" His time was clipped.

I shrugged. "A while, I guess. I dunno. But it was recently I knew I loved him."

George put his head in his hands. "Fuck." He kicked the door closed and yelled, "fuck! I'll go beat him. I'll kill him."

"No you won't. Sit down."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Do you still love me?"

"I'll always love you, I think. But right now isn't a good time for us. I think we've outgrown each other."

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"It's the truth."

"Did he fuck you?"

"Excuse me?" I spluttered. 

"I think I'm being very clear. Did he fuck you? Did he take you in that dressing room the day we got in a fight? Did he bend you over a desk and-"

"It was just sex, George!"

"You just said you loved him! That isn't sex! How many other things can you lie about? I asked you to tell me the truth. I would have forgiven you, but you didn't tell me!"

"It just would've hurt you!" I yelled.

"And it hurts any less now?"

"Well, I thought with Pattie things would be different."

"What? Did you want me to cheat? Is that it? To make you feel better about yourself?"

"So you wouldn't be alone!"

"Don't pretend to care about me!" His voice cracked with a sob. "You know, you're not the person I thought you were. You're a liar. And a cheat. And you knew what you were doing the whole time."

"I'm sorry." I was starting to cry now.

"You're not. If you were sorry, you would've told me when I asked you. But you didn't."

"I thought it would be better if I waited for you and Pattie, to, y'know."

"Pattie this, Pattie that! God, she isn't even here! Leave her out of this! I don't love her! I love - well, loved, you! I guess you're right. We did outgrow each other. I don't know who I married. I just, I don't understand." George turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door hard.

I sobbed. I put my head in my hands and laid down and sobbed until I felt dizzy and couldn't breathe. For a while, I laid there in that empty house on my side, too tired to cry. I grabbed the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"It's fuckin early. What do you want?" John didn't sound pleased.

"George," I said softly.

"What about him?"

"I told him. Everything."

"How did he react?"

"He stormed out. It was awful. He didn't fall in love with Pattie. She kissed him, but nothing else happened."

"Well, are you ok?" His voice softened. 

"You sound upset."

"Come over."

"Now? It's not even -

"Please, John," I said, a sob creeping into my voice. "I need you."

"I'll be there soon."

And he was. George must have left the door unlocked, the fucking idiot, because before I knew it John crawled into bed next to me. I rolled over to face him and pulled him close, beginning to cry again.

"It's alright," he murmured, running his fingers through my hair. "There, there."

"I love you," I sobbed into his chest.

"I know. I mean, I love you too." He rubbed circles on my back. 

"Please don't leave me," I said softly.

"It's ok, love. I'm not going anywhere."


	11. Talking Everything Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shit hits the fan again in this chapter. Paul just wants to be alone.  
> Song to Listen to: Love Her Madly by The Doors

A few hours of cuddling later the phone rang. I picked up the phone, getting flashbacks to when John called me on my wedding night. Our first night together, except George wasn't next to me. John was. I shook those thoughts from my mind and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Paul."

"Oh. Hey Paul."

"George is over my house right now. He told me everything that happened."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He wants to talk to you and John."

"Together?" I asked nervously.

"You two can come together, even though I'm sure you already have...But he wants to talk to you separately."

"Not the time for jokes, Paul. But we'll be right over."

"That's where you're wrong. It's times like these where we especially need jokes my dear!"

"Whatever you say, Paul. See you soon."

"Alright. See you soon."

I hung up the phone and turned to face John.

"We've got to go to Paul's house."

"Why?"

"George is there and he wants to talk to us."

"Us? As in me?"

"Yeah and not only that. He wants to talk to each of us alone.

"Fuck. He's gonna try to kill me."

"You could take him."

"Luv, I know I could. That's why I said try."

We shared a laugh and then I got dressed. I grabbed my purse and we headed over to Paul's house.

I stood in front of the door. This was going to be intense, but I had to get it over with. I looked over at John. He just nodded. I turned back at the door. And after a couple more seconds, I knocked. 

Paul opened the door.

"Hey guys. Come in. George's in the living room."

We walked in and George looked up at me from where he sat on the couch. He didn't look angry or even sad, he just looked disappointed. Then he looked over at John. If looks could kill...Jesus Christ...John would be dead.

"We need to talk. In private."

"Why in private? You a poof or something? You gonna try to fuck me? Sorry mate, I don't swing that way."

Paul and I looked at each other, shocked at what John said. George gritted his teeth. 

"We need to talk. In private," he repeated. With that, he walked into the bedroom.

"Well I guess I should go in after him. But why the bedroom? I'm not gonna fuck him."

"Probably cause he wants to close the door," I replied.

"Cause he wants to fuck me."

"John, you're stalling, get in there," I said, really wanting this to be over with.

"Fine." He walked into the room. 

I walked over shortly after, planning to eavesdrop. I pressed my ear against the door. I didn't hear anything, but I imagined that George was giving John the death glare. But then George said something.

"You fucked my wife."

"Are you new? I think this has been made pretty clear."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Don't you know all this already? Why am I here?"

"I wanna hear your side of the story."

"Fine. Since your wedding night."

"She didn't tell me it was on our fucking wedding night. Jesus Christ...Why? Why did you do it?"

"I called to check up on you both. She answered and told me that you two went at it and that you couldn't finish the job. So, I stepped in and saved the day."

"This whole thing started cause I couldn't get her off? Why didn't she talk to me?"

"You fell asleep."

"How many times?"

"How many times what? How many times have I fucked your wife? Or how many times have I gotten her to cum? Because I've gotten her to cum multiple times in one session, though I don't expect you to understand that."

"How many times have you to fucked? I don't wanna know how many times you made her cum."

"Six times."

"Jesus Christ."

"You've been saying that a lot lately. I didn't know you were so religious?"

"Sod off."

"No you sod off. You're the one with all the questions!"

"Shut up!"

After George said that I heard the sound of a punch. I waited 10 seconds to make it seem like I was waiting in the living room. Then, I opened the door. It seemed as though George punched John, then John punched him back, and then John pushed George against the wall. John had George by his shoulders pushed him as deep into the wall as he could.

"How could you do this to me?"

"It's not me fault that sometimes me feelings cloud me judgement."

"Feelings? What feelings? You don't have any feeling for her she's just another fuck toy to you." 

George turned his head and looked at me.

"He doesn't love you. He's gonna treat you like shit. You don't know the way that he treated all the birds before you!"

"She's different!" John yelled as he punched George in the nose.

I was frozen. I don't know why I didn't stop the fight, but luckily I didn't have to because Paul came running into the room. When he saw what was happening, he ripped John off George and threw him onto the bed. Then he examined George's face.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," George said as he pushed past Paul and walked over to where John was now sitting.

"Do you really love her?"

"I do. I've never felt this way about a bird before."

George looked back at me. "Well then you have me blessing. Obviously I'm not happy about the circumstances, but you two seem to love each other. And you're gonna be able to give her things that I can't, so I wish you two the best, but there is one thing I need to say." He turned to me. "I want a divorce." 

I couldn't help but giggle "That can be arranged."

"Alright then. Well I guess I'll see you around. I'm gonna get out of Paul's hair and I suggest you two do too. He's dealt with us enough today."

He walked out of the door. I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked up at John and kissed him on the lips. Paul coughed.

"Go home."

"Where?" I asked, knowing full well I couldn't just waltz into George's house, because it was no longer my house. Of course my stuff was there and there were still some things that needed to be sorted out, but I didn't want to put all that pressure on George. Not right now at least.

"We can go to my house," John said with a wink.

"I don't care where you go. Just get out of my house!" Paul pleaded.

"Alright, alright. We're leaving. Bye Macca."

"Bye."


	12. Having Some Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song basically describes this chapter perfectly...  
> Song to Listen to: Fuck Time by Green Day

We walked out of Paul's house hand in hand. We called a cab and went to John's house.

"I do love you. You know that right?" John questioned. He almost sounded nervous.

"Yes John I do. I love you too. Now shut up and fuck me."

John smirked and said "As you wish."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bedroom. The bedroom where this all started. He placed me on the bed and got on top of me and kissed me on the lips. Shortly after, he removed his lips from mine.

"You're mine."

"Finally."

John smiled and began to take off his clothes. I did the same. I didn't want to waste any time. And by the looks of him neither did he. We just got out of a stressful situation and we needed a release. 

Once we were both free of our clothing, John crawled back on top of me and kissed me. The way he was kissing was different than before. His kisses used to be rushed and worried. But now they were long and passionate. 

Normally we would fool around a bit longer but right now we just wanted to get to the point. So, John adjusted himself and slid into me. I moaned. It really wasn't that long since we last had sex, yet I missed it so much. What has he done to me? 

John began to thrust frustratingly slow. It was great to feel him move inside of me, but I needed more. I brought my hands to his hair and gave it a slight pull.

"Please."

"Please what, love?"

"You know what John."

"Say it. You made me beg last time. It's your turn."

That cheeky bastard, is this really his payback? He said he wanted to beg for me again. He's probably just using this as an excuse for me to beg for him. What an asshole. I love him.

"Please John. Fuck me."

"I think I'm already doing that."

"Faster!"

"Faster what?"

"Jesus christ John! Fuck. Me. Faster."

"There we go. Now was that so hard?"

"No."

"Good girl."

John picked up the pace. His thrusts going in and out of me perfectly. He was hitting all the right spots, bringing me closer to an orgasm with each thrust.

"God. You feel so good."

I blushed.

"You're not too bad yourself."

I was nearing my orgasm. So naturally I bucked my hips up to create some extra friction, but when I did that John stopped.

"You were about to cum?"

"Yes I was. Why'd you stop?"

"I get to cum first."

He pulled out of me and moved me a bit so that I was at a better angle. Then, he pushed his dick into my mouth. I began to suck, picking a pace that I knew would get him off as fast as possible. While I was sucking I ran my tongue across the sensitive skin, earning many moans from John. He pushed his dick all the way to the back of my throat. I gagged, but I didn't give up. I continued to pleasure him as best I could. And as it turns out I did a really good job because seconds later he shot all his cum into my mouth. When he finished he pulled himself out of my mouth and looked down at me. 

"Swallow."

I looked at him, shocked. But I didn't want to argue, so I forced the substance down. It tasted awful and the aftertaste was even worse but I wouldn't dare tell him that. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"You did so good, baby. Now it's time for your reward."

He moved himself so that his face was right in front of my entrance. He licked his lips and inserted his tongue into me. I grabbed his hair in both my hands and moaned. He started off with slow licks, touching everywhere but that special spot. But after time the licks were faster and he was hitting that special spot over and over again. It was almost too much to handle. I felt like I was going to explode. But, instead of exploding, I came, hard. John licked me clean and then dragged himself up to where I was.

"That was amazing. I feel so much better. Thank you John."

"Anytime, darlin," he said with a wink.

He snuggled into me and we cuddled for the rest of the day.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the end, beautiful friend  
> Song to Listen to: Anna (Go to Him) by The Beatles

It's one year later. The divorce between George and I was finalized and I was focusing on my relationship with John. We were currently on the set of How I Won the War in Spain. I was sitting along with the director and cameraman, watching John act. We were about to wrap up for the day. John was finishing up his last scene. In this scene John was yelling about how he let all the water out of the roller to make it lighter. I thought it was absolutely hilarious. After John finished filming that scene he gathered his belongings and we went to our hotel. John took a shower to wash all the dirt off himself. While he was doing that I changed into pair of shorts. He came out of the shower and looked at me. 

"You look lovely."

"John I'm all sweaty."

"Doesn't matter."

I smiled and sat on the bed. John walked over to the drawers and started looking through his clothes. He grabbed pair of boxers and a t-shirt and put them on. Then he sat next to me. He looked deep in thought. 

After what felt like hours he asked me a question "How would ye feel if I married ye?"

I looked at him shocked. I was not expecting this. I pictured me walking down the aisle looking at John as I took each step. I definitely wasn't ready to do that whole thing...yet. But if we do, I'd be overjoyed.

"I'd be...happy."

John smiled. "So would I," he kissed me on the forehead. "Now let's go to bed. Gotta wake up at six again."

I groaned. "I hate waking up early."

"Me too. But it'll all be worth it when the movie's done."

"You're right," I said crawling under the covers. John crawled under the cover and hugged me, nesteling his head into where my neck meets my shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, John."

We continued like that for awhile. When the movie was finished I was his date to the premiere. And only a year later he asked me to marry him. We were inseparable ever since we were married. Of course we had our fights, especially after the boys were born, and even more after the band broke up. But, we always stuck together. Even though it definitely wasn't easy, I will always look back fondly on my memories with my one true love.


End file.
